a blossoms love
by sango118
Summary: This is mainly a story for ALL xiao and zhouyu fans..it starts with xiao, who seems like bad girl,but realy is just in a cranky mood cuz her father is planing to make her get married.she finds that she dosent need no one in her life..or does she xiaoxzhou
1. Chapter 1

For all of you guys who love zhou-yu and xiao-qiao, this is the perfect story for you. And you also must be in love with love. oh and sorry if i make xiao qiao sound like a bad girl... but just read the rest.. its only the begining like that.

CHAPTER 1: starting on the wrong foot.

As the sun rose, the youngest Qiao awoke, but not as she had expected... she woke up with her sister in her face.

" Wake xiao-qiao!!! its another beautiful morning!! come on my little darling sister, you know how much i love you!"

yelded her oldest Qiao, Da Qiao.. with that Xiao knew her sister, and when she pops out of no were saying (i love you) that normaly ment she wanted something... that was difficult for her to get.

" what do you want da?" whined xiao.

" Nothing much, hay, do you remember our old friends lord sun ce and lord zhou yu?" asked da.

" um, if you want to call them friends we only saw them once or twice" said xiao sarcasticly

" well xiao, thats going to change" said da.

And then leaveing xiao sitting there in confusion, none of the less, da knew that sooner or later she would ask where they were going, or what was happening.

3, 2, 1, da thought in her head, then poof.

" okii Da!! whats going on?" asked then nerveus litlle qiao.

"okii, well father told me this morning that you and i are geting older, and should start look around..and that we are leaving to go to a banquet to go meet every one, and lord sun ce and zhou yu will be there" said the exited da.

With that xiao jumped up and said " WHAT!!! well i have news for him... i aint marrying enyone!!! and i aint going to go to any party either! and nothing is going to change my mind!!"

15 mins later,

( the two qiaos in the carage)

"hm, i aint dancing" said xiao, so mad and angery that she lost the fight between her and her father, for going to the banquet.

" oh come on xiao, stop acting like such a big baby, just be glad that fathers leting you come with such an attitude." said Da.

and with that, xiao stuck out her tongue like a child.

( arriving at the castel in the shu kingdom )

" hay look, there they are!!" said da exited to see sun ce.

Then the two qiaos left to go meet with sun ce and zhou yu. Sun ce waving at them, and then walking to go see them.

wow da qiao, is that you? and is that you xiao??" sun ce said with amazed eyes.

Da let out a (giggle). Wile xiao rudly said " well who els can it be? the cookie monster"

and without knowing that someone can be just as funny as her, zhou yu said " well i do recall you loving and allways stealing our cookies... in fact i still remember when you kicked me in the shin for mine." then simply leting out a laugh.

All that had just embarassed and made xiao mad with all those bad memories, wich caused her to say

" how about i kick you a little higher!! maybe it will get you to shut up?"

then caused da to jump in, " well would you look at that, haha, everyones going to the supper table, shall we go? ce, zhou yu, XIAO that meens you to."

As they were walking da whispered into ce's ear, " bad day" and then both shook their heads, and sat together at the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, im so sorry i know i did many spelling mistakes... its mostly cuz i was writeing this at 12:00 in the morning... so ya i hope this chapter is much better. oh and another thing... if your thinking ( well dosent sun ce and zhou yu live in wu ?) yes they do.. but i made the party in shu... so all the kingdoms went to it..

please review.

CHAPTER 2:

After supper, da was busy talking to sun ce and zhou yu, and xiao was dusy trying to get rid of a bunch of guys asking her to dance.

shorty after, xiao went to da and said " da, im realy geting annoyed here, can we please go home?"

"no, im haveing fun here talking to ce and zhou yu, why dont you go meet some people, or come and join us in our conversation." said Da trying to reason with her sister, but all she did was walk away to the garden.

(sigh) "this is so unfair... and so boring, i just want to go home..." whined xiao.

"so is this what you always do when you go to parties?" came a familiar voice,

" hm, oh its just you" xiao sighed

"hay, did i ever do something to you in the past? cuz from the looks of it, it almost seems like you hate me." zhou yu said

xiao quickly replied, " NO, i just hate men, they are good for nothing!!! they sit on thier ass all day, order us around, expect us to make dinner, wash thier cloths, rub their ugly feet, AND THEN USE US AS SEX SLAVES, they think that they can rule the world!!!." and with that made xiao very mad.

" not all men are like that." zhou yu tried reasoning with her, but instead of staying there trying to figuer out why shes like this, he left to go talk to the one person that might know why.

zhou yu ran to her and said " hay Da, can i talk to you?"

"sure, whats it about?" asked Da.

"its mainly about xiao, just out of curiosity, why is xiao so against men?"  
" well its not that hard to imagin, our mother was raped after me and xiao was born, but in the prosess our mother had died, she was killed by the same man who raped her... and ever since then, xiao was disgusted with all men." explained Da.

"hmm, so another words shes scared..." replied zhou yu.

" well i dont realy understand what you meen by scared" Da said, kinda confussed.

"well... im guessing that shes scared to fall into the wrong hands, and then end up like her." zhou yu said in a way were he knew exactly what she was going through.

" hm, zhou yu, just out of curiosity, do you like my sister?" Da said in a suspiciously adding a little grin to her face.

"well, what do you meen by that?" he said trying to cover his back.

" you know what i meen, the type of like were you want to be with the person forever and ever, want to have them in your arms..." Da said blowing his cover, but then was interupted by zhou yu shoveing his hand around her mouth..

which made made him blush red like a tomato...

"hay leave me alone, im just trying to keep my head above water for now" zhou yu tryed covering again.

"ya ya ya, thats what they all say... just try to show her that guys arent all that bad... well the way she thinks of them enyways."

( zhou yu going back to the garden )

As zhou yu walked through the garden he saw xiao qiao sitting at a fountain, on the statue at the top was a man and a woman, both were embracing eachother in their arms... yet the girl was crying.

zhou yu couldent help but say " you know xiao, it kinda remindes me of you."

" hmm... how so? its just some girl who dosent have enything in life.. so she went desperate and went into the arms of a man" said xiao with sadness in her tone.

" well, i think that he loves her with all his heart, and shes does to, but shes just scared to let him into her heart."zhou yu explained.

" WHO EVER SAID I WAS SCARED!!!" yelled xiao.

zhou almost reaching his point, " who ever said you were, and werent we talking about a staute?" he said trying to get her to edmit a fact. Xiao qiao, know blushing like no tomarrow, felt realy stupid saying such things, and now had nothing to reply back..

" okii, so what if i am.. what of it?" xiao said rudly.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all liked the second chapter, by the way, this is my first story, so please forgive me if i suck, but i will get better.. so enjoy chapter 3.

CHAPTER 3

"So, who are you scared of?" asked zhou yu as he started to walk up to xiao qiao. Shivers running down her spine, full of fear, full of doubt. Then she started to blink countless times, until she came to one long blink, and when she opened them, all she saw was zhou yu right in front of her. She turned and said "i...i...am..", " you are.." zhou yu said, trying to get it out of her. " why...why are you doing this to me?" xiao was almost crying at this point. Zhou yu looked straight into her eyes and said,

" Xiao qiao, i have always had a crush on you, even when we were kids. Iv always thought that maybe the only reason why you only liked me as a friend, was because you were an angle from Heven. With such beauty in your soul, your face shawn like the sun, your grey eyes sparkled like 1000 stars, and even thought you plunged the hearts of 10 000 men, you still never took advantage of your beauty, and thats why im doing this, cuz i want to see the shine in your face, the sparkls in your eyes, the beauty in your soul, i want to see all of it again... but i cant if you dont trust me...none of us can if you dont let us in." zhou yu was ever close to her face at this point, maybe 4 inches close, until Xiao turned around and said,

" well... see, if you like me... im sorry to say.. but i will never change.. i cant say that i like you if i dont, im sure you understand.." then she turned to face him and added " i have waltzed away from the past.." then Zhou yu walked away, heading back to the party, crushed and simply turned to her and said," i understand". but as he was about to climb the stairs to get to the balcony, two arms swang around him from the back, and hearing Xiao say

" Zhou yu, the only reason why i dont like you is because i..i love you!!! and now i keep hearing in my head... he doesnt love me... and that meens we cant touch, we cant hold, we cant have eachother...but.. there was not one time were i didnt want you in my arms..." and right before she could finish her little speach... zhou yu turned to her and scooped her in his arms... and whisperd in her ear " if thats how you want it... then forget about what i said... i love you..

i was just to scared to say it before... but i do... i love you.

They both huged each other in their arms. Then if you where to look in back of them were the glass doors where to go into the castle, stood Da qiao, Sun ce, Shang xiang, Gan ning, Lu xun, and Sun quan, all staring at them... with grins on... until sun ce came and said " no wonder hes such a ladies man.." " like you arent..." replyed Da, sun ce quickly

" so you think im a ladies man hun.. lets go have a talk," "okii" da said, and then the two left to go talk together... in the moon light.

At the end of the party, sun ce and zhou yu bid the two girls good night, and watched them leave in their carridge.

By the next day their father came to them and asked " so, did you to girls meet enyone?" Da qiao got up, standing for both of them, and said, " yes, we did... i met up with Lord Sun ce of Wu" " and i, Lord Zhou yu of Wu." added Xaio.

"Why such interest into those two boys?" asked the father...curiously to know if they had fallen in love with them..

" well father..as u already know.. i had a crush on lord sun ce for a while.. and i find that he is a strong and kinda man... such as yourself." Da qiao knew that her father liked it when she refured things that would make him sound good.

Then Xiao came and said " well father, i find that hes different then the others" xiaos father replyed " realy how so?"

"well i cant realy explain it... hes definatly not like you at all...hes not like enyother man that iv ever met.. hes.." right before she was able to finnish her sentance, her father cut her off by saying this" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!! i dont want to know enymore about all you gushy feeling enymore, fine you may both have then if they will have you."

Then the two Qiaos looked at eachother with a smile, and said " alright lets go back to our rooms" "rooms, your not going back to your rooms." the father answerd with a little bit of laughter cought in there, " were arent?" Da asked "were are we going?" asked Xiao right after her sister." Well your going to the Wu kingdom, to go marry those to... "replyed the father relpyed the father adding "you dont have to go pack.. everythings done for you already." The the two Qiao turned to each other, and began bidding thier father good bye. shortly after they were all set to go. Within 9h of traveling by carrige, things were geting very boring, at least for now.

About 5 mins later they heard two familyer voices come from out side their window.

" why look so down for?" "yes, you are coming to the Wu kingdom, are you not?"

The two Qiaos both jumped and stared out the window, and in surprise saw both Sun ce and Zhou yu rideing on red hairs. " The two girls were startled to see them." jump on.. this will go alot faster" sun ce said with an exited tone in his voice. Then the two girls jumped on their horses and got to the castle before their bags did.


End file.
